Martini's Drag Race: Season 4
The fourth season of Martini's Drag Race 'was announced on February, 2019. With 13 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Martini's Drag Superstar". The winner of the fourth season will win a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics , a wig collection of Wigs & Grace and a cash prize of $100,000. Contestants Contestants Progress '''Episodes Episode 1: Turn The Denim Ass Now! * Mini Challenge: Pose whit Tati Moonstone '''in a photoshoot * '''Mini Challenge Winner: Amber Lynn * Main Challenge: Make a Denim couture outfit out of jeans. * Main Challenge Winner: Yvie Louis * Bottom 2: Ivy Light vs Marie Chocky * Lipsync Song: Imagine - Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Ivy Light Entrance Order Episode 2: Dollar vs Coin: The Musical * Guest Judge: Khonarh * Mini Challenge: In quick drag pose whit a serious face for put your face in a dollar/coin * Mini Challenge Winners: [[Thalia Fernández|'Thalia Fernández']] & [[Yvie Louis|'Yvie Louis']] * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Perform in two teams in: Dollar vs Coin: The Musical. * Runway Theme: Dripping In Jewels * Main Challenge Winner: Amanda Fame * Bottom 2: Amber Lynn vs Marie Chocky * Lipsync Song: Money - Cardi B * Eliminated: [[Marie Chocky|'Marie Chocky']] Episode 3: Bratz Doll-Queens ''' * '''Guest Judge: Kittenvelour15 * Mini Challenge: In quick drag do your most fishiest mug * Mini Challenge Winner: Aries O'Hara * Main Challenge: Star in the new retro sitcom Bratz Doll-Queens. * Runway Theme: Bratz Doll Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Aries O'Hara * Bottom 2: Rosy O'Beam vs Thalia Fernández * Lipsync Song: Barbie Girl - Aqua * Eliminated: [[Rosy O'Beam|'Rosy O'Beam']] & Thalia Fernández Episode 4: Fitness Draggity * Mini Challenge: In quick drag do splits to have them in a photo * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Mini Challenge Winners: Amanda Fame & Amber Lynn * Main Challenge: Star in TV's new hit Gymnastic Show Fitness Draggity. * Runway Theme: Sport Fashion Realness * Main Challenge Winners: Amber Lynn & Willow Leeks * Bottom 2: Brittany Krome vs Yvie Louis * Lipsync Song: Wannabe - Spice Girls * Eliminated: [[Brittany Krome|'Brittany Krome']] Episode 5: Snatch Game * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Yvie Louis * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Latex Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Gracie K * Bottom 2: Chloe Fight vs Willow Leeks * Lipsync Song: Heart To Break - Kim Petras * Eliminated: Chloe Fight Episode 6: How To Train Your Drag-On? * Mini Challenge: Imitate animal sounds * Mini Challenge Winner: Gracie K * Main Challenge: Act in a drag queen version of How To Train Your Dragon. * Runway Theme: Animal Instict * Main Challenge Winner: Thalia Fernández * Bottom 2: Aries O'Hara vs Gracie K * Lipsync Song: Instruction - Jax Jones * Eliminated: Amber Lynn - (Departed) Episode 7: The Candy Ball * Mini Challenge: Sitting On A Secret * Mini Challenge Winner: Amanda Fame * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Candy Ball. * Runway Theme: Sweet Realness, Candy Couture & Bubblegum Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Coco Santorini * Bottom 2: Gracie K vs Willow Leeks * Lipsync Song: Pound The Alarm - Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Willow Leeks Episode 8: Movies Of Drag * Mini Challenge: Pose for a photo that will be turned into a pop art portrait * Mini Challenge Winners: Aries O'Hara & Gracie K * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Come out in two teams of 3 whit your own movie. * Runway Theme: Movie Inspired * Main Challenge Winners: Gracie K '& 'Yvie Louis * Bottom 2: Aries O'Hara vs Thalia Fernández * Lipsync Song: Single Ladies - Beyoncé * Eliminated: [[Thalia Fernández|'Thalia Fernández']] Episode 9: Oh Baby I'm Old & Young! * Mini Challenge: Old Makeup *'Mini Challenge Winner': [[Coco Santorini|'Coco Santorin'i]] * Main Challenge: Make and showcase two outfits Baby Drag Realness & 60 Years Old * Runway Theme: Baby Drag Realness & 60 Years Old * Main Challenge Winner: Yvie Louis * Bottom 2: Amanda Fame vs Coco Santorini * Lipsync Song: Fethis - Selena Gomez * Eliminated: [[Amanda Fame|'Amanda Fame']] Episode 10: Oh Glama-Four! * Main Challenge: Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, Glamazon * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Lipsync Song: Glamazon - RuPaul * Top 3: [[Aries O'Hara|'Aries O'Hara']] , [[Coco Santorini|'Coco Santorini']] & Yvie Louis Episode 11: Grand Finale * Winner of Martini's Drag Race Season 4: Yvie Louis * Runners-Up: Aries O'Hara & Coco Santorini * Miss Congeniality: Amanda Fame